Nightfury
The Nightfury is a Black dragon that never shows itself, never steals food, is fast and never misses. There is only one that is known in existence which is Hiccup's dragon Toothless. He is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. But, he (Toothless) has a fun, compassionate side. Charictaristics Nightfurys are 27' and black so at night they are very hard to see. They have retractable teath and the spikes on they're backs can open giving them more maneuverability. The Night Fury also uses eco-location to go top speed in the darkest Places. Some other things are: * class strike * shot limit 6 (recharges fast) * speed 20 * attack 15 * Armor 18 * fire power 14 * venom 0 * Jaw strength 6 * stealth 18 Night Furies are extremely rare creatures. They are very stealthy and intelligent and can become very dangerous if a person was to approach it at a close distance. Physical Description Night Furies are jet black in color and are small in size. Their wings are exceptionally large compared to their small bodies, enabling these reclusive dragons to fly faster, farther, and longer than any other dragon species. Night Furies have a pair of yellow eyes, each with pupils that determines the Night Fury's mood: narrow pupils represents the Night Fury's aggression and anxiety while larger pupils represents the Night Fury's friendliness and docility. Night Furies also have two sets of sharp retractable teeth. Like all dragons, Night Furies depend on their own tail wings for flight. If their tail wings are injured or missing, then Night Furies cannot fly. A Night Fury also depends on the dark-lit sky as cover when attacking enemies. Night Furies uses their amazing speed and agility to dive-bomb at their TARGETS at high altitudes. They also have the ability to breathe fire while dive-bombing their targets. Night Furies pull back their teeth so that the flames they spit out won't burn them. A Night Fury's flames contain oxygen and acetylene and will explode upon impact as well as incinerating anything that gets hit by them. Night Furies, when breathing their explosive fireballs, will always make a sonic-pitched scream. Another thing that is more deadly than a Night Fury's dive-bomb and flame attack is that Night Furies never miss their targets. Personality Night Furies are extremely loyal to their Riders but it comes to a point that they become overprotective and suspicious of random strangers. Night Furies can 'sense' when their Rider needs them and then nothing can stop it from getting where it needs to be. Although Night Furies don't talk, their Riders usually know what's on their mind and what they're feeling. Night Furies are extremely picky eaters, so look out! Flaming food flies fast! And even though Night Furies are one of the cutest, most loveable, most loyal dragons (The most loyal are the dragons) on this earth, that doesn't stop them from being terrifying on the battle field. Special Night Fury Information When scratched underneath the chin, they FALL ASLEEP! Night Furies love to roll in garlic grass but we don't know why. If there's a lot of noise in the same place as a Night Fury, get that Night Fury out immediately. Flaming acetylene flies fast. Night Furies are easily annoyed by Terrible Terrors (after all, they are the pigeon of the dragon world) Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Dragon Types